The Odd Shaped Puzzle Piece
by obsidians
Summary: An unplanned encounter alters the fates of Kuno and Ukyo. Dramatic lemons more than comedy warnings ahead.


I don't own Ranma or its characters and make no money from writing these stories.

This story is dedicated to Fuyukazehime, this one story sexy enough for you? Lol. I'm trying my hand at fluffy writing lately. How am I doing?

Ukyo had always felt like an odd shaped puzzle piece that fit in nowhere until she found Ranma again and was determined to make him her own, and might have if fate hadn't intervened.

She had gone to pay her respects to a man she neither cared about or respected, but he had been the principal of her school, so she felt he must be honoured. Things had improved at Furinkan High after Principal Kuno had died, the new Principal was as dull as dishwater but tough, but fair.

The funeral was held at the mansion; the unacknowledged father reclaimed in death. She had been surprised to find Kuno there by himself, save for some old friends of his father, his own sister didn't even bother attending the funeral of her father, let alone any of his former students who despised him. Finding Kuno barely even able to function in his grief, she took over hostess duty as it was an inborn skill for a restaurateur. Finding one of the men openly mocking Kuno Sr. in the presence of his own son, she promptly kicked him out.

Once the funeral was done, she supervised the staff in putting away the foodstuff and dismissed them and then went to find Kuno. She discovered him drinking scotch in a dimly lit parlour while his father's body lay in the next room, she thought nothing of winding him in her arms and offering him an outlet for his grief and he clung to her while he released a torrent of tears against her and finally she accepted his frantic kisses. They deepened until she lay prone on the long and deep couch, she stiffened slightly and was confused when she felt the cool air on her upper chest and realized that she had been bared to the waist. She had been wearing a black sleeveless dress with a builtin bra and hadn't bothered putting anything underneath but a pair of panties. She shivered as his hands and then his mouth explored as her untried body experienced its first sexual pleasure. However she soon learned that the oral pleasure he had given her chest was nothing compared to being eaten out for the first time while still a virgin as she writhed beneath his hot oral caresses, embarrassed to be naked before someone she knew so casually but too far gone to stop him as the pleasure mounted in her and she came with a sharp cry. Then a large naked, silken body covered her own and she moaned, needing more but not quite sure what she needed and he helped her find it as he speared past the veil of her innocence and filled her completely.

Ukyo had heard that it was normal at funerals for people to need to celebrate life but had never known what they actually did until she felt a slight twinge of pain as he entered into her soaked interior and then glorious pleasure as Kuno rutted her deeply at a medium pace. She felt confused but knew the she could have stopped him at anytime but the pleasure was too much for her to resist and she clung to him as they climbed to new heights together and she cried out as she reached her second peak. It felt alien to have his hot cock in her but so, so good at the same time as he worked all her pleasure zones until he burst hotly inside her himself. However he seemed unwilling to quit her for long as the next time she rode him and the time after that, he stroked her to orgasm as he took her doggie style. Soon afterwards, he fell asleep and she found a blanket and covered him before dressing and sneaking away into the night, too ashamed to face him once she acknowledged what had actually happened.

They spoke of it briefly soon after and both decided that no one need know and left it at that. Ukyo was in denial once she missed first one period and then second, but when her body started to change shape for the coming of her child, she fled to Osaka in fear, mainly too ashamed to face anyone than out of the need to conceal her condition.

She had counted on Kuno's willful blindness that he wouldn't wonder as to her disappearance but he had figured out what had happened and managed to track her down and convinced her to return for the birth of their child and she being short on money with no family or real friends to turn to, agreed to move into the mansion with him. Although she had her own room, they had sex that first night and almost every other sub sequential nights thereafter. All he had to do was offer himself to her and she accepted in him in her loneliness and need for intimacy. Her pregnancy hormones were out of control and sometimes she needed it as much as five times a day and he was happy to oblige her, he may have been a tad odd in his behaviour but he was also a highly sexually desirable young man under his old fashioned clothes.

He treated her with kindness and respect, despite her delicate condition and focused only on her and her needs and had obviously given up his pursuit of other girls when she found him ripping down lift sized posters of Ranma and Akane and burning photographs. She had held him after they completed this task, knowing how hard it was for him to make that sacrifice and realized how much he had come to care for her.

Ukyo did not like to return to school in her maternity school uniform and tried not to let people know that their snide comments about her condition bothered her as she walked around the school with her belly before her like the prow of a ship and the father of her child most often walking beside her, holding her hand. It felt unreal that she, Ukyo Kuonji was to be a unwed teenaged mom, though the unwed part was her own doing as Kuno had offered to marry her the second he found her in Osaka but she wasn't ready for that, even though she slept in his bed and took him into her body every night. She only cried over her situation the once when Ranma asked her "why Kuno?" and it was in Kuno's arms that she sobbed.

She knew that Kuno wasn't as unscathed by her condition as he appeared to be when he started meeting her with fresh cuts and bruises on his body and suspected they were earned during fights for her honour and she would treat them for him without comment. Her feelings for him deepened; it was the little things that really show how people cared and in his case it was making sure she received whatever carvings hit her, helping her to sit and stand, arranging pillows around her as her body increased to help her sleep and staying up late with her drinking cocoa when she couldn't. He finally told her that he loved her and she accepted his diamond and they married in a quiet ceremony with only Kodachi present, who had come to accept her, after calling her a tramp at first and snubbing her.

His devotion to her remained constant when they couldn't safely have sex in her eighth month but they found ways to satisfy each other and somehow her feelings for him deepened even further to the point that she loathed to be parted from him and he was happy to stay with her as they cuddled and he stroked her burgeoning belly, as shyly told him she loved him and he promised he found her beautiful; neither worried what Ranma and Akane were doing anymore.

She woke him as the contractions started and he never left her side through the fourteen painful hours it took for their son to be born as she cursed his existence and threatened to take a hatchet to him the next time he tried to touch her...and a minute later their daughter was born.

She looked at her husband, the exhausted, beautiful teenaged father she had come to love as he held their children and her heart melted and she realized she was where she belonged.

THE END


End file.
